Namelessnesslessn't
by Abendago
Summary: (First Chapter up! go me!)


Thanks Lizzie Charmed for checking over the Fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I will disown everything but the plot and Mrs. Herman (And maybe Mr. Shortsnout). Lizzie Charmed owns the rest of the characters and Mrs. Rowling owns everything else, I think.  
  
~~~  
  
He was bored, which was unusual. Maybe he should see if Sarah wanted to do anything before she went to Salem. Yeah, that's a good idea. She probably hadn't much to do either.  
  
He walked into his father's office. "Father, could I go to Sarah's hou-"  
  
"Ask your mother," His father answered.  
  
Evil father, he thought to himself, trudging his way to the garden. They had a nice garden, even though his parents didn't put any work into it. It had a lot of greenery in it, and not many flowers, which was the way he liked it, and it annoyed his mother, which was a plus.  
  
His mother was having a fast-pace conversation with, the muggle woman next door, over their stonewall.  
  
"So have you seen the new section they added on to the chapel?"  
  
"Oh, yes, it's very roomy now"  
  
"I know and." He didn't have the patience today to wait for a pause in their gossip.  
  
"Mom-" He started, but got cut off by his mother, who gave him a quick glare.  
  
"Ask your father, boy," She answered sharply.  
  
Evil mother. He re-trudged his steps back into his father's office. "Dad- "  
  
His father's sharp glare scared him into shutting up. "Ask your Mother!" Father was more then evil, he was freaking scary, but after living with him for fourteen years, he wasn't nearly as afraid as he should've been. He gave his father a long glare, even though his father was already engrossed into his work, and didn't notice it. He turned quickly away, walked into the front room, grabbed a pillow, stuffed it to his face, and yelled.  
  
He threw the pillow down onto the ground, and left through the front door. They wouldn't notice if he left.  
  
**  
  
Two letters lay on her bed. She had already started to compose her first- day-there letter. It was coming together ok, considering she wasn't there yet.  
  
Dear Victor and Frank,  
  
I miss you so much! Too bad the summer had to end so soon. Frank, I still advise you get some real parents. Like mine. I wish it could be mine (my father has a thing against you. I don't understand it, either).  
  
But what I'm really sad about is that I didn't get to see 'the guys' the day I left! Did I mention I miss you guys?  
  
That was as far as she had gotten with that letter. She wasn't the best at choosing words, but she was really far on the other letter with two whole words: "Dear Olivia." Olivia was her French pen pal.  
  
She was folding cloths when someone knocked on the door. Good a visitor. That would certainly liven up this dead house. She giddily walked to the door, and opened it expecting it to be company for her parents, but it wasn't. Victor stood at the door. "Victor!" Sarah looked around.   
  
"Ok, where's Frank?"  
  
"Thought he'd be over here."  
  
"Well, remember what I told you guys yesterday, and what he said," retorted Sarah, in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Erm," He thought, "oh yah. 'Don't come over, because I'll have too much to do, and you guys would be a distraction,' and he replied 'if you get done I'll be in town, shop lifting.'" Victor gave a slight grin.  
  
"Well, anyway, here's something for you."  
  
She handed him a frayed, rectangular leather box, and his grin faded. "What is this for?" He asked, wondering if she had done something mean and he didn't notice.  
  
"It's a going away gift, I guess."  
  
Victor opened the box slowly, just to make it more suspenseful for Sarah. Her face got contorted as she tried to hide her anticipation. Before Victor could see what was inside he snapped the box shut. "No, actually it's really the thought that counts, and material possessions aren't my thing.so, I don't think I'll open it."  
  
"What?!" She asked, with even more anticipation filling her. She quickly snatched the box from his hand, and took out a brown-like-red colored wand. He raised his eyebrows, which was something he rarely ever did.  
  
She smiled. It was fun to see Victor express some emotion. "You like?"  
  
"Gah, uh, erm.yes"  
  
"That's good," She said wrapping an arm around him. Still smiling, she looked at him. "Keep Frank and yourself out of trouble, ok."  
  
"Yeah, I will, Sarah," he answered gruffly. "Need help packing?"  
  
"Erm." Sarah went through her mental checklist: robes-check, new wand- check, homework-double check (can't forget that), shirts/pants/shorts- check, smelly soap-check, toothbrush-check, and.oh yeah underwear-uncheck. "Ahh, er, no. I don't think there is anything you can help me with." She blushed.  
  
"Ok." he replied looking his new wand over.  
  
"Just keep that out of your father's sight."  
  
"If I get that stupid I'll warn you," he said frowning. He was usually frowning. They were silent for a while.  
  
"I hate awkward silence," said Victor plainly, killing the quite. "So why give me this wand if you aren't going to teach me any spells?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me," she smiled, "you might need spells." Victor rolled his eyes as Sarah went inside to fetch whatever she was going to use to teach him magic.  
  
The School of magic Sarah went to was the Salem Academy, but that was only for witches, so Victor couldn't go there. Those sexist little.(for lack of better word) witches. Victor's fathers didn't want to send him to any European school due to the cost, that cheap little.(not going there), and his father was too lazy to teach him, that lazy son of a.(not going there either). Victors father's job was to make sure that the American wizards and witches didn't screw up too badly. In Victor's opinion, his father didn't do so great at his job. His mother was a muggle and didn't want her son to be sucked in to the wizarding world. His mother thoughts rubbed off on his dad.  
  
Sarah didn't have any friends at Salem. She described them as a bunch of girls with their noses' in the air. The only two reason she went there was because one: she didn't want to do something horrible and she not be able to fix it (she was muggle born), and two: "Magic is so cool!" as she would put it. The only things that kept Sarah alive at Salem were the letters she from Frank and Victor and her letters from her pen pal Olivia. In her first year she had an assignment to write to a Student at the French school of magic. The girl replied in a long letter, and they became friends. Besides her mom, who she wouldn't want to talk about certain things to, Olivia was the only girl she could talk to. She could talk to the other people at Salem, but they were snobs.  
  
Sarah came back with three pieces of parchment. "Here, this will be about all you need." She Handed the Papers to Victor.  
  
"Thanks," he said oddly. It was weird hearing him say thanks. Well, I better get going then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She gave him a hug.  
  
"See you next winter I guess," She said smiling a halfhearted smile.  
  
Victor nodded, turned around, and started walking away, waving. Once Victor was out of sight Sarah walked inside. She closed the door behind her, and then the shocking reality hit her: she'd have to redo her letter.  
  
"Darn."  
  
**  
  
"What's up hermano?" asked the jet haired boy.  
  
"Nothing much, Frank. And what the heck does hermono mean?"  
  
"I would tell you, but then I couldn't annoy you with it. Have you ever been to Lynn?" He asked randomly. Frank was like that. He was very random. Victor shook his head.  
  
The two boys sat in front of Franklin's favorite store: Mrs. Herman's drugstore. It was easy to steal from, and had an easy escape route if frank was ever to be caught: the back door to the store led straight out into the woods. "Mrs. Herman was telling her witch burning tales again." Frank sighed. "She makes magic sound like a bad thing, but if I had magic."  
  
"Hey Frank, could you go get me a drink, I'm thirsty." That was Victor's excuse to get Frank away so he could practice one of the spells. He didn't want to make frank jealous.  
  
"Uh, sure, man."  
  
Frank walked into Mrs. Herman's drugstore, as Victor hurriedly took out the wand and a piece of parchment. The first spell on the list was Incedo. Ok.easy enough.  
  
He pointed the wand at a dry stick lying on the ground. "Incedo." A spark appeared over the stick. Ok, just one more time before frank gets back. "Incedo." The stick promptly caught fire. It was burning really good. He was frozen stiff with excitement.  
  
"Is that smoke I smell," Said the gruff voice of Mrs. Herman. An old, fat lady came walking out of her store. See looked down at Victor in his odd pose: He was smiling, and pointing at burning stick with a wand. "WITCH," She yelled looking down at Victor's wand. He felt like correcting her and telling her he was a wizard, but she was pulling out a revolver. "I'll shoot, witch."  
  
He cursed. A small crowd started to gather. "Well, who's the one with the wand?" he asked, pointing his wand at her. He shouldn't have said that.. Everyone knows Mrs. Herman was a little crazy, but him answering would make him seem crazy, or making it seem like the Salem muggles weren't so tipsy about the devil and witches as people thought.  
  
Franklin came walking out while balancing three drinks. His eye widened, and his mouth formed a grin. How the heck could he find this funny? He didn't even have a clue what was going on. He never did. Or at lest everyone thought he never knew what was going on. "May I ask what is going on?" Asked frank in a polite, low voice that he reserved only to be used toward adults.  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on," She huffed, "This little which-"  
  
"Warlock," interrupted Frank.  
  
"No, you're both wrong, its wizard."  
  
"Shut up, both of you, before I blow this wizards leg off. My cousin was a witch, and we had to burn her before she could get trained up." Mrs. Herman gave a nasty grin.  
  
"Ugh! You're sick!"  
  
"And you're shoplifting!"  
  
"Hey, well, a street rat has to do what a street rat has to do."  
  
"Incedo!"  
  
BANG!  
  
"AGHHHH, MY LEG."  
  
"What the? She's on fire.oh, your leg!"  
  
Mrs. Herman rolled on the ground trying to put out the fire. The smell of burning fat filled the air. Yuck. Victor sat on the ground clutching just below his right kneecap. His hands were getting stained a crimson color.  
  
The crowd gathering around them went from not so big to 'holy crud, this must be half the town.'  
  
Frank looked at the mass of people with his an eyebrow cocked. "Holy crud, this must be half the town!" (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)   
  
Mr. Shortsnout, Sarah's father, pushed his way through the crowd trying to see what the commotion was about. No child in its right mind would cross Mr. Shortsnout. He was a hot tempered, middle aged, fat man. Sarah Looked nothing like her father. She was almost the spitting image of her mother, and they shared the same caring personality.  
  
Frank skidded to the side of Victor, who was bleeding like a fountain. "Any thing I can do?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Victor, "get us out of her."  
  
Victor glanced at Mrs. Herman, and from what he could see she wasn't burnt at all.  
  
Frank nodded, and wrapped Victor's arm around his shoulder. They made for the woods at a slow pace. Victor couldn't hold much of his own weight.   
  
Finally they made it to the edge of the forest. Frank and Victor turned around to see how that mob of spectators was doing. They were helping Mrs. Herman to her feet while keeping a sharp eye on the homeless kid and bloody, (And I don't mean that in an English sort of way) rich boy. Mrs. Herman was helped to her feet. It was an awful shame she wasn't burnt to death, thought Victor, his head a little woozy.  
  
"THE DEVIL'S MAGIC I TELL YOU," screamed Mrs. Herman.  
  
"We saw it too," Said two men from the crowd.  
  
"And I did also," Yelled a young woman.  
  
"See," said Mrs. Herman, pulling out her revolver again. Victor could tell what she was going to do, and was quicker.  
  
"Incedo!"  
  
Boom!  
  
She managed to get off a shot before she was covered in flames.  
  
"MY ARM AND MY LEG!"  
  
Victor was on the ground screaming almost before the bullet hit him. The crowd was in shock when Mrs. Herman 'Spontaneously combusted.'  
  
Frank dragged frank deeper into the woods, but men with guns followed.  
  
Victor's headache hurt worse then the wounds.  
  
"We'll shoot." Called out one of the men.  
  
"The devils children have not right walking on the earth god tried so hard to create!" Announced another man.  
  
"My head!" moaned Victor.  
  
"Ok, whatever, but it would help if you spoke English," Frank Informed the second man, who just glared at him with his gun ready and aimed.  
  
"You won't be needing this," Frank said to Victor. Frank took the wand out of Victor's hand.  
  
"I feel sick," Said Victor slowly.  
  
Frank gulped while looking straight toward the men with the guns. "Well, we need to pray that this works, 'cause you're in no condition to do any spell casting.'  
  
Victor's vision turned blurry.  
  
"Ince-" That was all victor heard before he passed out. 


End file.
